


Si Tu Rentres

by Maknaeholic



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: JinWoo could swore his life on it, he just knew it, he was sure of it.





	Si Tu Rentres

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I last posted something on this fandom and that's really late to be posting this since apparently everything's been sorted out between WINNER and TaeHyun... but I still kind of see especially Jinu a little bit sad over TaeHyun's absence during their shows 'cause he's the only quiet one now and stuff but maybe that's just me.
> 
> // This is the original note for this that I wrote when I first started writing this back on February, it may be... weird tho.
> 
> There’s this song on Spanish (my mother language) which is so pretty and kind of sad but it reminded me a lot of KimNam, idk, I just truly believe JinWoo would be the kind to wait forever for TaeHyun to come back in some dark corner of his heart which he keeps hidden from everyone (because he’s sure that TaeHyun would come back for him). I’m not sure if I should put the lyrics somewhere around? //
> 
> I'll leave a link to the music video to the song on the bottom note.

JinWoo’s morning routine was the same as always, SeungYoon would wake him, he would roll around the mattress for a good ten minutes before he sat on the bed, hair pointing everywhere and eyes heavy with sleep. The sun wasn’t even out, it was going to be a long day, and he sighed as he heard SeungHoon’s complains all the way from the kitchen. For some reason, everyone seemed okay except for him, JinWoo slowly walked out of his room only to stop in front of the empty room of their dorm, like every morning, he stood under the threshold of the opened door. It’s been two months since it was cleared out. That’s where SeungYoon found him again, the leader (and now maknae) gently grabbed his wrist to pull him away, leading them to the living room.

“Good morning, Jinu hyung,” Mino greeted with a mouthful of bread, JinWoo smiled at him.

“C’mon, we have schedules to attend,” SeungHoon reminded with his attention back on his phone, after barely sparing a glance towards their elder member.

Somehow he managed to pull through all of their live events, filming and playing, pretending to be fine with the situation and he was. He didn’t mind to be back on camera, he loved being able to give something to their fans, he missed being active as an idol but he didn’t feel it right when it had only been months since TaeHyun left. They owed him much more respect than that. WINNER began with activities right after TaeHyun’s departure announcement was made, he felt like he was betraying the younger even when the ex-maknae didn’t complain. JinWoo never got to say goodbye to TaeHyun, maybe that was the reason why he was so sure TaeHyun would return.

Sleepless nights were spent looking out the window at the star-studded sky, knees up to his chest on the cold couch, fingers scrolling down TaeHyun’s pictures on Instagram, his head filled up with memories. He waited and waited, his members kept quiet about it, but TaeHyun never texted again. JinWoo knew he would, eventually, once the wound wasn’t so fresh. The photos in his phone were enough to help him through, TaeHyun’s smiling face, his own smiling face, the five of them together, what happened? Why did it happen? JinWoo never shed a single tear because he was sure it wasn’t the end, there was no way, he couldn’t give up, TaeHyun wouldn’t want him to.  
No one seemed to understand, Mino pressured him into letting go of the things that reminded him of TaeHyun with the excuse of them “being just stuff”, he was so mad. He’ll let go of those things when he was ready, TaeHyun would like to see them if he visited. That’s why one day JinWoo ran up to where SeungYoon was packing the last of TaeHyun’s belongings to send them to his mother’s place, taking out one blue sweater with a banana on, “What are you doing?!”

“It’s TaeHyun’s, hyung, I’m giving it back to him…”

“He’ll be back, Yoonie,” SeungYoon’s eyes looked at him with pity, his mouth opened and closed a few times before he sighed, “he will…”

“Hyung,” the leader took a deep breath, “he won’t. You have to stop waiting.”

“What if he comes back?” JinWoo hugged the sweater to his chest.

“JinWoo hyung, stop it!” SeungYoon was this close to pull his hair out of frustration, “TaeHyun won’t come back!” he dropped the bag and stormed out of the room.

The pretty prince stood there, alone, like always. He missed TaeHyun the most during the times where he felt lost, insecure, because he was the one person who always made him feel like everything was going to be okay and now… he was gone. TaeHyun left JinWoo too, however, for whatever stupid logic… JinWoo truly believed that the maknae would come back. 

Mino walked up to him and hugged him tightly, he broke down then. His face covered by TaeHyun’s sweater, tears damping the fabric, it became too much. His feelings were too much, what was he supposed to do? He just wanted his “TaeHyun-ah” back, the years spent together had to mean something.

“Jinu,” Mino whispered, “TaeHyun…the TaeHyun that you knew is gone,” he caressed JinWoo’s hair.

“How do you know?” his voice was as broken as his heart.

“Because I’ve seen it…” Mino pulled back a bit to look at his face, pushing down the sweater to wipe away his tears.

“What about me?”

“What do you mean?” SeungHoon asked from somewhere behind.

“I know he’ll come back for me,” JinWoo turned around to see SeungYoon covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes glistening, as he stared at Mino, whose shoulders dropped, and then at SeungHoon, who was shocked. The elder tilted his head confused before it hit him, they all patronized him, and he clenched his fists, “I know I’m right…” he spoke through his teeth.

“I feel sorry for you,” SeungHoon shrugged, “because TaeHyun doesn’t even remember you.”

“What?”  
“He’s moved on, JinWoo,” the second rapper rolled his eyes, “I don’t think he even thinks of you just a fraction of how much you think of him. He doesn’t care.”

“It’s okay even then!” JinWoo hugged himself, “I don’t mind waiting…”

“You’re going to wait forever for someone who wouldn’t do the same for you?” SeungYoon took a step closer.

“Yes… because I’m sure he’ll be back for me,” the other three gave up then, letting him walk towards his room.

“One thing though,” SeungHoon’s voice stopped him on his doorway, “don’t come crying when you realize that TaeHyun’s gone for good.”

Weeks went on, JinWoo kept a distance from everyone, and TaeHyun’s updates on his band overflew his phone. Dates, photos, live streams, TaeHyun cried on one when he talked about WINNER and JinWoo cried along as he stared at the ex-maknae, he wanted to hug him so badly, those tears had to mean that TaeHyun remembered. There was no way he could’ve forgotten about him. He had to hold on, TaeHyun would be back, JinWoo didn’t have a single doubt about it.

Six months went by without a single notice from TaeHyun to him, he saw all the teasers and audios, and he even cheered on from a small corner on his performances. TaeHyun had changed, though, physically yet in JinWoo’s eyes, he was still the same person he loved. The others still tried to make him understand that the now leader of South Club was way over him, way over them, he had a new life now that didn’t include any of them. JinWoo accepted then that… it was okay if TaeHyun never came back, he would be the only one for him no matter what. Hope was still alive in a little corner of his heart, the small spark that still burned, for at least one more chance to have him close, to all those things that kept him awake at night.

TaeHyun appeared one day, thanks to YG himself who managed to get him to have lunch with them, the only differences were that his hair had grown and his skin was covered in tattoos but those eyebrows of his were the same, he still made that kicked puppy face when he was nervous and his gums still showed when he laughed at one of Mino’s jokes. JinWoo kept quiet the whole meal, staring through his eyelashes at him from across the table, but TaeHyun barely glanced at him not that he said a lot to the younger either. Once they were done, everyone stood up and he scrambled to his side, what was he expecting? He had no idea. TaeHyun was still taller so he had to look down at him, he opened his mouth to speak just as he heard the words.

“I have to go now,” JinWoo froze there for a split second before he nodded, one of his hands reaching out to grab SeungHoon’s wrist who smiled as he pulled him to his side, “it was nice seeing you all.”

“Yeah, you too, TaeHyun-ah,” SeungYoon overlooked the small incident, “we hope the best for you with your new band,” TaeHyun bowed and turned away. JinWoo took a step forward only to take two back, he was the only one who cared. He was a fool for believing. His whole world shattered and, maybe, just maybe, that was what he needed, to get his bended heart completely broken.

Winner became too busy with their schedules, preparing for their next come back, so JinWoo decided to have no time to look back, to even think, he trained harder on his vocals, sometimes he would come across one of TaeHyun’s MVs showing on TV and he would change the channel, others he would stop for a minute to listen to his voice without letting it reach too deep into his heart before he moved on but even as time passed by, on the strangest occasions, JinWoo realized how much TaeHyun still existed in his life after being long gone like during their time on Weekly Idol when, as soon as their old songs were played, he searched for TaeHyun’s spots to know his. Perhaps, one day, their paths would cross again because he would never let anyone take TaeHyun’s place in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I liked this bc I like to think you could feel Jinu's strong will and a bit of sense of desperation on the first part but the last was kind of... well, old, like how those same intense feelings from the beginning die out after time goes by. Idk, I hope you like it tho.
> 
> Vuelves by Sweet California feat. CD9.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ckCJMrSDmE


End file.
